


Freaky... Friday?

by Outokana2



Category: ITZY (Band), IZONE (Band)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Kinda, Maybe fluff, freaky friday AU, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outokana2/pseuds/Outokana2
Summary: Chaeyeon and Chaeryeong both insist that their life is harder than the other's. They come up with a plan to find out who is right. The problem just is, that they didn’t expect how big of a mess they were getting themselves into.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin, Lee Chaeyeon/Miyawaki Sakura
Kudos: 32





	1. The challenge

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not very familiar with writing fanfiction, but I had this idea for a while now and I just had to write it.  
> Please enjoy!  
> Also a side note: In this fanfic ther's a little more years between Chaeyeon and Chaeryeong, so lets say that Chaeyeon is about 21 while Chaeryeong is like 18. Also probably some other character's ages will be messed with but that's not that important

Chaeryeong was walking on a quite busy street a few blocks away from the ITZY dorm. It was friday and everyone seemed to be ready for the weekend as they rushed home to finally relax. Except idols like her of course. There was no such thing as ‘weekend’ for them, so Chaeryeong wasn’t going home, she was going to meet her sister in one of their favourite meetup places.

She wasn’t in a hurry, but to outsiders it may have looked like it because of her rushed steps. In reality she just didn’t really like the suffocating feeling of the streets. So many people walking around, the noise of the various vehicles and bad smell coming from the sewers. 

After a few turns, she finally made the turn into a familiar less busy area and she was relieved when she finally saw the glowing sign above the bar she was looking for. Oh yeah, she almost forgot why she was coming here.

Chaeryeong pushed the door open and was met with the smell of flowers and various fruits. Although this was a bar, it wasn’t too busy and the owner made sure to always maintain a welcoming and cosy feeling.

She barely could take a deep breath and relax after stepping in from the busy street when she heard a shout;

“Chaeryeong!”

“Shhh! Chaeyeon now everyone’s looking at us!”

“Ups sorry.” Said Chaeyeon with a slight smirk

Chaeryeong plopped on a stool next to her sister with a pout.

“Is your only goal in life to annoy me?”

“That’s not my only goal” Chaeyeon took a sip from the drink in front of her “There are other people I need to annoy too!” 

Chaeryeong rolled her eyes while Chaeyeon giggled at her own joke.

“You’re drinking again” She pointed out while looking at the drink in Chaeyeon’s hand.

“Don’t worry it’s just a Mojito.” She said and shook the drink a little in her hand. “I’m not planning on getting drunk today, I’m just stressed, I need to relax a bit.”

“That’s what you said last time.” Chaeryeong deadpanned with a smirk of her own.

Chaeyeon laughed and smacked her sister on the shoulder. “Ok ok, I admit I went a little overboard that time, but now I really mean it! I have a performance tomorrow, I can’t be hungover!”

“Alright I believe you.” Chaeryeong laughed and leaned down to grab a water bottle from her bag that had been tossed onto the floor when she sat down.

“What are you so stressed about anyway?” she asked and took a gulp from the bottle.

“Oh you know just the usual, it’s not so easy to live together with ten morons… you know what, make that eleven even Eunbi unnie can be a lot sometimes.”

“Haha! There is no way they can be as bad as Yuna when she had more than three gummy vitamins!”

“Oh you can’t be serious! You haven’t met Yujin and her shenanigans yet!”

“Well you don’t know what’s it like to be woken up by cold water in your face because Yeji and Ryujin thought it would be a good idea to try and balance a bucket of water on their heads next to your bed!”

“Ok I have an idea!”

“Well you- wait what?”

“Remember how when we were kids we always fooled everyone into mixing us up?”

“Yeah we even went to the wrong school on some days.”

“Exactly! So what if, we would switch places for a week and see who lasts longer?”

“Wait you mean… nonono.” Chaeryeong was dumbfounded and she started panicking; there was no way Chaeyeon would let her back out of this. “And for a whole WEEK? We’ve never done it for that long they would definitely notice.”

“Are you scared” Chaeyeon asked with an innocent look, but it was obvious that she had that signature smirk internally.

“Of course I’m not!” She definitely was scared but there was no way she would admit that to Chaeyeon. “Are you sure you’re not drunk?”

“Yep! 100%!”

“There’s no way I’m going into this.”

“So you are scared!”

“No I’m not!”

“Yes you are!”

“No!”

“YES!”

“Okay fine.”

Chaeyeon did a small victory dance (Only with her hands since she didn’t want to stand up from her chair) while Chaeryeong started pouting again.

“This is definitely a bad idea” She said as Chaeyeon was still busy celebrating har win.

“Don’t worry it’s just for fun and besides, nothing too bad can happen. It's not like any of our members are assholes and we know each other’s choreographies so it can’t be that bad!”

“Okay true, but what if someone notices?”

“Then we just tell them everything and the challenge is over!”

Now Chaeryeong was starting to relax a bit. (curse Chaeyeon and her good convincing skills!) They both knew each other’s habits and they are both good actors since they practiced this a lot in their childhood. Nothing can go too wrong as long as they keep low and do everything as they’re supposed to.

“Alright I’m in!” She said with a newfound determination to win and prove her sister wrong.

“Yes! I know we will enjoy this.” Chaeyeon said in excitement. “Let’s change clothes.”

“Wait right now?!” Now Chaeryeong was panicking again. She doesn’t even get time to prepare? “But what about your show tomorrow?”

“It’s just La Vie En Rose again you can handle it.” Chaeyeon said while already on her feet pushing Chaeryeong towards the bathrooms.

  
  
  


After changing clothes they were sitting at the bar again. Chaeryeong was panicking and trying to convince herself that everything was going to be okay. ‘It’s not like I need practice! I’ve practiced this since I was just a little kid!’ But she can’t say she was successful in calming down.

“Are there any secrets you have that I should know about? You know, to make the act even more convincing.” Chaeyeon asked while still sipping on her, now a little warm, drink.

Oh yeah that’s really important, why didn’t she think of that! When they were kids there was no need for something like this, since they always told each other everything, but now that they lived away from each other and didn’t talk that much, there could be a lot of things that they don’t know about each other. It made Chaeryeong a little nostalgic and sad to be honest.

She had to shake her head to stop that thought from going on any longer since Cheyeon was still waiting for an answer. She thought a little. There was nothing too important she remembers right now. “No, I don’t think so.” she said and after a little pause, and remembering her previous thought, she asked “What about you?”.

Chaeyeon looked deep in thought for a moment. “Well Sakura and I are dating but you already knew that, hmm…” She thought for a moment longer, “No I don’t think so.”

And now Chaeryeong was panicking again. Of course, she knew she was forgetting something. What is she going to do about Sakura? She can’t just act like they are dating! That would be wrong. “What about Sakura then?” She finally asked while looking at Chaeyeon.

“Don’t worry, just hold her hand sometimes, she’ll be fine.” Chaeyeon said and put her empty cup down. “Well it’s getting kinda late we should get  _ home  _ if you know what I mean”

She said with a smirk as she stood up and took  _ her  _ jacket that had been tossed onto the back of the chair.

Chaeryeong stood up as well with a nervous smile “Yeah I guess.”

  
  
  


They walked out of the bar together and decided to go the same way as long as they didn’t have to part ways. Now it was a bit later and the sun was already going down. There were much less people around and even the traffic was less chaotic. 

They walked together on the same street where Chaeryeong had walked just a few hours ago and it only felt like a few seconds when they arrived at the place where they had to part ways.

“Well it was nice to see you after so long.” Chaeyeon started.

Chaeryeong laughed “It has only been three weeks since we last met.”

“Ok that’s true, but I still missed you!” Chaeyeon whined. Sometimes Chaeryeong couldn’t believe that she was the older one of the two.

“Yeah same.” She finally said with a slight smile. “We’ll see here again in exactly a week right?”

“Yep” Chaeyeon popped the ‘p’ as she rocked on her heels. “Well good luck then!”

“Yeah good luck!”

‘Why did I get myself into this mess?’ she thought while starting to walk towards the IZ*ONE dorm. This is going to be a long week.


	2. The first night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyeon and Chaeryeong both arrive to their new homes for the week.

Chaeyeon was on her way to the ITZY dorm. She was walking peacefully since it wasn’t too late yet, even though it was already a bit dark.

She wasn’t too worried about the challenge at the start, of course, that’s why she suggested it. Everything was getting a little too mundane recently so she wanted something to  _ spice things up  _ a little. Right now though, she wasn’t too sure. She wasn’t scared about their group members, they would probably also find this funny, but other staff though… If a manager or someone else found out they could get in serious trouble.

It was too late to back down now though. She can’t just call her sister and tell her to end this now after she teased her so much! What would Chaeryeong say? She would probably make fun of her and Chaeyeon definitely could not take that. 

After a bit of walking she saw the building she was looking for. She hasn't been here many times but she had visited Chaeryeong once or twice so she thankfully knew what the building looked like. 

Chaeryeong told her the code for the main entrance and she gave her the key to the dorm, so from here she just had to enter the code, ride the elevator and she was standing in front of the ITZY dorm door.

She hesitated. What if this was a bad idea? What if everything goes wrong? ‘There is no going back now’ She thought as she raised the key to open the door… except that she hadn’t even inserted the key into the keyhole when the door suddenly slammed open.

Chaeyeon was knocked back and because of the surprise she didn’t react in time. Before she even realized what had happened, she was sitting on the floor with a hurt left arm.

She looked up to see a very pretty and very tall individual with a kind of comical expression. Her eyes and mouth were wide open in surprise. Oh that must be Yuna.

“Chaeryeong!”

Oh yeah and I am Chaeryeong.

“Hello Yuna.” Chaeyeon said as she tried to stand up. “Are you going somewhere?”

Now Yuna’s expression turned into a proud one “No, I just saw you through the peephole so I opened the door for you!” She said in a way that sounded like the biggest accomplishment.

Now Chaeyeon was confused. Why would she throw the door open that hard if she knew she was there? And why did she look surprised after seeing Chaeyeon? “Then why did you open the door that hard if you knew I was there?”

“Oh that was an accident.” Now Yuna realised that  _ Chaeryeong  _ was still trying to stand up. “Wait let me help you.”

She took Chaeyeon’s unhurt arm and pulled her up. Chaeyeon dusted herself off and finally stood up completely.

Chaeyeon looked at Yuna who was standing completely still in the doorway. “Uhh, are we going inside?”

Yuna looked like she just remembered something she forgot long ago. “Ooh yeah of course!”

She opened the door wider and let Chaeyeon in.

The ITZY dorm looked almost the same size as one IZ*ONE dorm. The living room opened straight from the hallway so Chaeyeon had a good view of it together with the kitchen. The dorm was cozy and surprisingly cleaner than what she had expected. She was used to the busy and messy feeling of the IZ*ONE dorms, so she just assumed that other idols’ dorms would be like that too. It was a welcome surprise nonetheless.

There was a cream-colored couch on one side of the living room that was occupied by two, who Chaeyeon knew were Jisu and Ryujin, while Yeji was sitting on a brown armchair on the other side of the room. They all had kind of puzzled expressions and they all were looking at her… this is when Chaeyeon realized that she had been standing in silence for probably more than a minute by now.

“Uh hello” She said embarrassed.

“Are you alright?” Jisu asked with the puzzled expression now turning into one of concern.

Chaeyeon knew she would be in trouble if she didn’t make up something fast. “Yeah I’m fine just a bit tired.” Hehe that should work.

“Are you sure?” Jisu asked while standing up. Oh no Chaeyeon thought as Jisu started walking towards her. “You were zoned out for quite a bit.” She said and put her palm on Chaeyeon’s forehead.

‘Wait this is good! I can just act like I’m not feeling good and then I don’t have to socialize for the whole evening’ Chaeyeon realized. Now that she had a plan it would be much easier to act.

“Now that you point it out I’m really not feeling that great” She said and put on the sick- expression™. 

“You should rest a bit. This week was pretty busy.” Yeji said as she stood up and went to the kitchen. “You can sleep for a few hours and then we can have dinner.”

‘That should work, then I have time to prepare and make a plan.’ “Alright. See you guys later then!” She said and headed to Chaeryeongs room. Thankfully she knew where that was.

As she closed the door, she could hear Yuna whine “But I was waiting for herrr!” She couldn’t hear the next few lines though, after closing the door.

* * *

Chaeryeong was standing in front of the second IZ*ONE dorm. She was thankful that she only had to live with half of IZ*ONE or otherwise this challenge would be much harder.

Now she wasn’t as worried anymore. She was confident in her acting and it would only be a week after all. She could just go out on free days and while on practice she can just do everything like she would normally do. 

She opened the front door and entered the building. After a few steps she was already standing by the door of the dorm. ‘Now or never’ She told herself as she inserted the key and pulled the door open.

The door opened into a small hallway with the living room right in front. A little to the front, to the right, was another hallway that had a door on both sides. One opened to the bigger bathroom while the other opened to one of the rooms. Chaeryeong knew this because she had already been here before.

She started to take off her shoes and her coat when a head popped out from the left of the hallway.

“Oh it’s just Chaeyeon!” She said relieved and a few relieved sighs immediately followed and three other girls walked out from behind her with various kitchen utensils in their hands.

“Why didn’t you say ‘I’m here!’ like you usually do?” A tiny girl asked with her hands on her hips.

“We thought you were a criminal!” A much, much taller girl said.

“No, that was just you Wonyoung.” Said a girl with blonde curly hair.

The two started bickering while the other two were looking at  _ Chaeyeon  _ with questioning eyes.

Chaeryeong was caught off guard by the sudden arrival of everyone and the accusations thrown at her (And Wonyoung apparently) So she just stood there quietly for a few seconds.

When Wonyoung and who Chaeryeong now recognized as Hitomi stopped bickering and the room went quiet, she finally spoke; “Sorry I forgot, I was distracted.”

“Aaaaghh” Everyone groaned in unison. “I thought at least you would have an interesting reason!” Said Yuri, the one who was the first to look out from behind the corner.

“Well sorry to disappoint, it wasn’t anything interesting.” Chaeryeong said and shrugged, with the best Chaeyeon impression she could do.

The others went back behind the corner to the kitchen where the kitchen was, while the tiny girl, Nako, stayed behind. Chaeryeong looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, exactly like Chaeyeon would.

“Nothing, I’m just glad you’re back, now you can help us cook.” Nako answered the silent question.

“Alright I’ll come in a bit.” Chaeryeong said and was relieved when Nako went back to the kitchen after the others.

She was glad that she learned to cook a little, she wasn’t as good as Chaeyeon of course, but hopefully she could pass.

Chaeryeong went into the room that she knew was her sister’s and Sakura’s. She was so happy that she had been here before, it would have been horrible if she didn’t know what was  _ her own  _ room. She opened the door and turned on the lights.

The room was pretty spacious with two beds on either side of it. One was messy while the other one was completely empty. ‘Strange’ Chaeryeong thought but she figured the pillows and blanket were just put away so the bed would look cleaner. She put her bag next to the empty bed since that sounded like something Chaeyeon would do. She’ll just have to figure out where her sister put everything later.

She made her way into the kitchen. “So what are we cooking?”

* * *

Chaeyeon made her way out of her sister’s room after sleeping for about three hours. Well she didn’t actually sleep, that's just what the ITZY members thought. In reality she researched everything she could about ITZY. Their interests, nicknames, favourite foods and anything else she found. 

She arrived at the living room to see that everyone was gathered around the small table in front of the couch. They had a few containers in plastic bags on the table, probably getting ready to eat.

“Oh you woke up!” Jisu said after she looked up and realized that  _ Chaeryeong  _ had joined them.

“Yeah and I feel much better now, I was just tired.” Chaeyeon said as she sat between Jisu and Yeji. “What are we having?” She added while looking at the containers.

“We bought some fried chicken, because we talked about how we haven’t had it for a long time yesterday!” Yuna chimed in.

“Oh that’s great!” Chaeyeon said with a small smile. She was trying to act a little more like Chaeryeong, but it was harder now than when they were kids. She’s only now realizing how much her sister has changed over the years.

“Let’s dig in then!” Yeji said after a moment of silence. It looked like everyone was pretty tired by now. Chaeyeon understood them, since she knew how much work they had to do constantly and how little free time they had.

They ate mostly in quiet, only with some smalltalk here and there. Chaeyeon hoped that this peace wasn’t just because they were tired. If things would get as chaotic as what Chaeryeong said, she doesn’t know how long she could last.

* * *

Chaeryeong was done cooking with the other IZ*ONE members. She learned from Nako. that Sakura had a solo photoshoot and that’s why she wasn’t at the dorm when she arrived. Now though, everyone was already sitting around the table, eating and chatting. Chaeryeong tried to throw in some ‘Chaeyeon-ish’ stuff sometimes but it was hard to concentrate with Sakura next to her.

The first thing Sakura did when she arrived was give  _ her girlfriend  _ a hug, which for Chaeryeong meant awkwardly standing and trying to hug Sakura back without seeming suspicious. Now she was sitting on one side of the table with Sakura next to her, which wouldn’t have been a problem, if Sakura didn’t put her hand on top of her’s on the table and didn’t stroke it slowly with her thumb.

It’s safe to say Chaeryeong was having a hard time. On one hand she knew this was just acting, which was inevitable because of the challenge. On the other hand she felt like she was making Sakura cheat on her sister somehow… which was stupid since this was Chaeyeon’s idea so she knew exactly what would happen.

After they finished eating, they put the dirty dishes in the sink and went to their rooms.

“I’ll go shower first.” Sakura said as she took out a towel from a drawer next to her bed.

“Alright” Chaeryeong answered and after waiting for Sakura to close the door she immediately took out her phone to text her sister.

You:

Chae are you there?

Sis:

Ya

What is it?

You:

Where do you keep your bed stuff

Your bed is completely empty

Sis:

Lol

My stuffs on Sakuras bed

We sleep together

You:

WHAT??!

Sis:

Dont worry youll be fine

You:

NO I WILL NOT!!

How do you want me to sleep with her those beds are tiny??

Sis:

Just cuddle its not that hard

But bye we both have to wake up early tomorrow

You:

Wait dont leave me!!

Chae?

CHAE??

Well that’s great Chaeryeong thought. Right when she was abou to relax, her sister tells her this. She can't sleep in the same bed as Sakura! There’s no way she can do that, she can’t even sleep in the same bed with her own friends, how could she do it with someone she barely knew? And someone who was dating her sister!

Suddenly the door opened and Sakura entered. Sakura. With wet hair and only a towel wrapped around herself. Chaeryeong immediately flushed dark red.

“What? No dirty comment today?” Sakura said with a smirk as she walked towards her closet, while drying her hair.

Of course. That sounds like something Chaeyeon would do. “Didn’t feel like it today.” Chaeryeong said as she tried to recover from her earlier mistake. Her efforts were immediately crushed though when Sakura let the towel fall from around her.

“EEEK!” Chaeryeong screeched as she covered her eyes. She’ll probably never be able to get Sakura's perfect back out of her mind… wait what.?

Sakura let out a breathy laugh. “You’re acting like you’ve never seen me naked.” Chaeryeong opened her eyes just to close them back immediately. Noup noup noup Sakura still doesn’t have a top on. She needed to come up with an excuse really quickly or otherwise Sakura would get suspicious.

“That doesn’t mean I should just stare at you, that would be rude.” She said as turned her head away and opened her eyes.

Sakura chuckled again. “That didn’t stop you before though.” Thankfully, Chaeyeon didn’t have to come up with an excuse because Sakura changed the topic. “We’ll have another La Vie En Rose performance tomorrow.” She said as she sat down on her bed, now dressed in her pyjamas.

“Yeah it’s like we’ll never get rid of that song.” Chaeryeong said with a smile. “Seems like it.” Sakura answered.

She laid down on her bed opening her arms as an invitation for  _ Chaeyeon  _ to join her. Chaeryeong stood up from her sister’s empty bed and walked towards Sakura’s open arms. She laid down, facing Sakura and let her bring her in closer.

She could feel Sakura's warm breath on the top of her head as she slowly fell asleep cuddled together with her own sister’s girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter took a little longer to write than expected lol  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
